phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Blonde
Name: Agent Blonde Nicknames/Aliases: "Tall Lady", "Very Tall Lady", "Buxom Lady", etc, Age: 25 Gender: Female Height: 10'0" Weight: Classified (she'll kick your butt if you ask her!) Species: Human (Human Toon to anyone's standards) Nationality: Russia Occupation: Secret Agent Spy Likes: Cakes (mostly strawberry), Flirting, Herself Dislikes: Being Called Fat, Getting Injured and/or Going through embarrassing/humiliating situations. Bio: Agent Blonde is a member of the Blonde family, whose crazy tradition has that each member who becomes born or join the family, gets named or renamed after the word starting with "A", which foreshadows who they become in the future. Agent's name is what gets her to become a secret spy. As a child, she was quite a fat girl. She decided to lose weight by doing lots and lots of exercise, which also included boxing and lifting weights. Unfortunately, while she became thin and curvy, she got an ugly mug from being decked in the face too much in the boxing lessons and other rough sports. Months later, Agent got in the middle of an accident involving extremely fast baseball striking her square in the face, reforming it into a beautiful one. More than her old face. As such, she became quite popular, but she became very vain. Not wanting more injuries happen to her again, she attended as many masters as she could so she could learn self defense. After graduation, she becomes a stylist. However she began to dislike her job, as she had a feeling she doesn't belong there, and it didn't fit on how her name was supposed to foreshadow. Then, when she got harassed by a mugger, she beats up the mugger with her newfound skills after being called fat. Seeing this,an agent asks Agent to join NSO, which she agrees. Appearance/Description: She is an ten feet tall woman with very long blond hair that reaches near her feet. Her torso has exaggerated breasts and butt, and she has a beauty mark on the side of her face, and on one side of her breasts. Agent wears a black, white and pink jumpsuit, which reveals her cleavage due to her A-shaped zipper being blocked over the mass of her bust size and tall heels. She has blue eyes and pink lipstick, and wears pink earrings and a pink headband. Abilities, Strengths & Weaknesses: As a secret agent, she is a skilled stealth expert. As a cartoon, she can hide into smaller objects. She is also capable to distract the enemy with her good charms to let their guard down. Agent is a skilled fighter, knowing a majority of martial arts, and is capable to use her big hair to attack. Unfortunately, her buxom figure provides a disadvantage to her, thus limiting her to use fewer moves. Also, she is incapable to look down because of her gigantic balloons. Out of topic, her outfit can be equipped with many gadgets and weapons. Whatever gadget she gets depends on the mission. Her ginormous cleavage can also serve as an extra pocket for her to store anything, including, somehow something as big as a tank. No one really knows what's exactly inside that cleavage... Personality: While she may appear as a stereotypical bimbo in a spy catsuit, she's smarter than she looks and, in a literal sense, a big jerk and very vain. And she has a real dislike on getting hurt. Though despite that, she needs to make sure to be responsible for her job as a secret agent. Other: * Agent Blonde's name is, in fact, her name. * Anyone, who isn't from her universe, where the humans are more taller than normal, can mistake Agent Blonde for an amazon. It's a running gag. * Somehow, when she eats a lot, she doesn't gain weight a lot. (except from, maybe, certain circumstances) * Her suit supposedly cover her whole body. However, due to her huge chest, the A-shaped zipper can't cover them due to her huge cleavage being in the way. Whenever someone asks how is she able to balance because of her exaggerated breasts, she starts to wonder why. * Her favorite food is cake, mostly strawberry flavored. * Agent's divine skill is the makeover; she used to be a stylist before quitting. * She sometimes smokes. She prefers using cigarette holders because they're stylish. * Her boobs and butt bounces a lot when she moves around. You might even hear a sloshing sound... Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:NSO Category:Heroes Category:Toons Category:Weapon-Wielders